


Never a Problem

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Former Staron, It's just for the plot, Negative thoughts on Staron, Please don't be mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Steve are best friends, but he has no idea what happens between you and his girlfriend when he’s not looking.





	Never a Problem

“EVERYONE RAISE THEIR GLASSES!” Tony yells, obviously drunk as his eyes refuse to focus anywhere.

You meet your best friend’s eyes and exchange a look, you rolling yours and making him laugh.

You’ve been best friends with Steve since he woke up from the ice, living in the apartment next to him and seeing him move in. You were instantly touched by his politeness and honesty, and you both quickly became friends. You told him about your simple childhood being alone most of the time, and he told you about before the serum and, eventually, the war. You’ve helped him with his PTSD and helped him adjust to modernization, and somehow you’d fallen for him. You would never say or do anything, though; he’s dating the beautiful Sharon Carter, and you don’t believe in stealing someone else’s boyfriend.

Sharon sends you a dark glare from his other side, and you turn away from him quickly. You’re well aware that Sharon hates you, especially when she told you while Steve was in the bathroom, but you remained silent, deciding to just agree to her demands that you stay away from him. It’s become almost impossible; he comes over every day, and the more excuses you come up with, the more he walks in without asking and reads a book or watches TV- last time he brought his laundry over and used your machines instead of going downstairs.

Tony screams something else, and you shake your head before moving towards the bar, hoping to grab a glass of water and distract yourself from the soldier.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

You jump, turning with wide eyes to see Steve watching you with a furrowed brow, a frown making his lower lip stick out in an almost pout.

“Steve!” You chide, trying to calm down. “You scared me!”

“I know you’ve been trying to avoid me,” He presses on, and you can read the hurt in his blue eyes. “I practically have to break into your apartment to see you. I didn’t even think you would come tonight.”

You weren’t going to, but you wanted one more night before you had to bolt the door to keep Sharon happy. “Of course I came,” You say calmly, meeting his eyes and forcing yourself to become a mask. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He studies you for a long moment. “What did I do?” He asks quietly, and you see another emotion flash in his eyes.

Desperation.

You open your mouth to speak, but Sharon appears at his side, her glare on you. “What do you think you’re doing?” She demands, her glare pinning you in place. “Stop trying to steal my boyfriend.”

Steve steps away from her a little. “Sharon, she isn’t-”

“Don’t defend her!” She snaps. “Isn’t it obvious she loves you? She’s trying to tear us apart so she can have you to herself!”

You can’t listen anymore. You turn and rush to the back door, hearing Steve call after you, but you can’t answer him. You can’t believe you were obvious, and if so you’re even stupider than you thought. You tried so hard not to interfere, but now they’re fighting because of you.

Stupid.

You need to get a new apartment and give them the space they deserve. It’s unfair to them to be so close to Steve, and you’d never forgive yourself if you never tried.

Before you can reach the back door a hand catches your arm, and you turn to face Steve. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks softly, and you know he figured it out.

“I didn’t want to cause problems,” You whisper quietly. “I’m so sorry-”

“You’re never a problem,” He cuts in gently. “I’ve been trying to break up with her for weeks. If I’d known what she was saying to you-” He cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Was it true?”

You bite you lip nervously. “Yes,” You admit, speaking so quietly you can barely hear yourself.

He smiles brightly, and he cups your cheek with his hand. “Why don’t we get out of here and go to your apartment? If you’re not tired of me, anyway.”

You shake your head quickly, blushing, and he beams as he takes your hand and leads you out the back door.


End file.
